WD 400 Days Pokemon
by Boondock Angel Daisy Lily
Summary: This is the Pokemon stats for the Pokemon version of my WD 400 Days story.
1. Stats Info

Vince's Pokemon: Gastrodon[East form], Bastiodon, Gogoat, Lucario[Rio], Joltik, Flareon.

* * *

Natasha's Pokemon: Beheeyem[Beam], Cryogonal, Vaporeon, Jynx, Maractus, Malamar.

* * *

Marcus's Pokemon: Eevee[Swift], Turtwig[Twig], Huntail[Clamp], Skiddo[Go-go], Oddish[Root], Zubat[Zaza], Sandshrew[Slash], Pidgey x2 [Orville and Wilbur], Quilava[Quil], Bunnelby[Tunnel], Wynaut[Why], Dunsparce[Drill], Shuckle[Shupie], Froakie[Froggy].

* * *

Wyatt's Pokemon: Simisage[Sage], Simisear, Simipour, Stunfisk, Leafeon, Amoonguss.

* * *

Chelsea's Pokemon: Clefairy[Clef], Sylveon, Glameow, Fennekin, Sawsbuck, Gothita.

* * *

Russell's Pokemon: Umbreon, Machop[Chop], Cubone, Mightyena, Furfrou, Tyrunt.

* * *

Cathy's Pokemon: Flareon, Meowstic[Female], Corsola, Chespin[Acorn], Smoochum, Wingull.

* * *

Jonah's Pokemon: Jolteon, Porygon-Z[Pory], Metagross, Raichu[Rai Rai], Lanturn, Skarmory.

* * *

Bonnie's Pokemon: Lapras, Blissey[Bliss], Espeon, Floette[Roro], Gardevoir, Togetic[Toko].

* * *

Aria's Pokemon: Eevee[Opal],Vaporeon[Sapphire], Jolteon[Topaz], Flareon[Ruby], Espeon[Amethyst], Umbreon[Onyx], Leafeon[Emerald], Glaceon[Diamond], Sylveon[Pearl], Spritzee[Potpourri], Swirlix[Candy], Dedenne[Nana], Amaura[Aurora], Klefki[Lili], .

* * *

Shel's Pokemon: Tangrowth, Lopunny, Espeon, Sunflora[Cici], Taillow[Rose], Froslass[Kimono].

* * *

Becca's Pokemon: Eevee[Lulu], Pichu, Espurr[Luma], Woobat, Mawile[Mani], Pumpkaboo, Cherubi.

* * *

John's Pokemon: Leafeon, Honchkrow, Crawdaunt[Clamps], Ariados, Noivern, Doublade.

* * *

Stephanie's Pokemon: Dustox[Fifi], Beautifly[Fufu], Kingdra[Kiki], Glaceon[Bliz], Pyroar[Lisa], Wigglytuff[Puff].

* * *

Tommy's Pokemon: Pancham[Panda], Stantler[Antler], Eevee[Speedy], Pachirisu[Pachi], Snover[Avo], Rotom[Roto], Noibat[Nori].

* * *

Tavia's Pokemon: Staraptor, Helioptile, Goodra[Glow], Amoratisse, Musharna.


	2. Aria's Pokemon

Name: Egg - Eevee

Nickname: Opal

LV: 45

Type: Normal

Gender: Female

Attacks: Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Swift, Attract, Trump Card, Protect, Iron Tail, Sing, Baby-Doll Eyes, Return.

Pokeball: Pokeball

Capsule: Music notes

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee -Vaporeon

Nickname: Saphire

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Water

Gender: Female

Attacks: Hydro Pump, Protect, Waterfall, Aqua Tail, Bubblebeam, Dive, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, Aqua Ring, Shadow Ball.

Pokeball: Net Ball

Capsule: Blue bubbles

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Jolteon

Nickname: Topaz

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Electric

Gender: Female

Attacks: Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Protect, Iron Tail, Pin Missile, Shock Wave, Volt Switch, Discharge, Thunder Fang, Light Screen.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Green lightning bolts

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Flareon

Nickname: Ruby

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Fire

Gender: Female

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Protect, Iron Tail, Flamethrower, Lava Plume, Flame Charge, Rock Smash, Overheat, Swift, Sunny Day.

Pokeball: Fast Ball

Capsule: Red confetti

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Espeon

Nickname: Amethyst

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Psychic

Gender: Female

Attacks: Protect, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Swift, Psybeam, Iron Tail, Morning Sun, Zap Cannon, Quick Attack, Charm.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink hearts

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Umbreon

Nickname: Onyx

LV :45 Type: Normal - Dark

Gender: Female

Attacks: Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Protect, Snarl, Dark Pulse, Moonlight, Cut, Psychic, Foul Play, Work Up.

Pokeball: Luxury Ball

Capsule: Purple stars

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Leafeon

Nickname: Emerald

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Grass

Gender: Female

Attacks: Leaf Blade, Protect, Energy Ball, Swords Dance, Razor Leaf, Reflect, Hyper Voice, Iron Tail, Magical Leaf, Aerial Ace.

Pokeball: Friend Ball

Capsule: Orange petals

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Glaceon

Nickname: Diamond

LV:45

Type: Normal - Ice

Gender: Female

Attacks: Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Avalanche, Shadow Ball, Ice Shard, Secret Power, Protect, Giga Impact, Trump Card.

Pokeball: Primer Ball

Capsule: Blue confetti

* * *

Name: Egg - Eevee - Sylveon

Nickname: Pearl

LV: 45

Type: Normal - Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Quick Attack, Swift, Draining Kiss, Fairy Wind, Moonblast, Charm, Iron Tail, Light Screen, Trump Card, Dazzling Gleam.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Silver hearts

* * *

Name: Spritzee

Nickname: Potpourri

LV: 31

Type: Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Sweet Kiss, Attract, Echoed Voice, Protect, Fairy Wind, Moonblast, Psychic, Energy Ball, Aromatherapy, Dazzling Gleam .

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Pink clouds

* * *

Name: Swirlix

Nickname: Candy

LV: 31

Type: Fairy

Gender: Female

Attacks: Attract, Protect, Draining Kiss, Moonblast, Fairy Wind, Fake Tears, Round, Cotton Spore, Return, Energy Ball.

Pokeball: Love Ball

Capsule: Pink hearts

* * *

Name: Dedenne

Nickname: Nana

LV: 20

Type: Fairy/Electric

Gender: Female

Attacks: Nuzzle, Attract, Sweet Kiss, Charm, Thunderbolt, Light Screen, Volt Switch, Play Rough, Parabolic Charge, Round.

Pokeball: Quick Ball

Capsule: Yellow hearts and lightning bolts

* * *

Name: Amaura

Nickname: Aurora

LV: 33

Type: Ice/Rock

Gender: Female

Attacks: AncientPower, Ice Beam, Protect, Thunderbolt, Aurora Beam, Ice Shard, Avalanche, Thunder Wave, Light Screen, Round.

Pokeball: Great Ball

Capsule: Blue flames

* * *

Name: Klefki

Nickname: Lili

LV: 34

Type: Fairy/Steel

Gender: Female

Attacks: Fairy Wind, Mirror Shot, Foul Play, Psychic, Safeguard, Flash Cannon, Dazzling Gleam, Calm Mind, Reflect, Thunder Wave.

Pokeball: Heal Ball

Capsule: Grey Hearts


End file.
